An exhaust gas treatment device is mounted on a hydraulic excavator. As the exhaust gas treatment device, for example, a diesel particulate filter device (DPF), a diesel oxidation catalyst device (DOC), a selective catalytic reduction device (SCR), and the like are available. In particular, the selective catalytic reduction device purifies an exhaust gas by reducing a nitrogen oxide in the exhaust gas.
In a hydraulic excavator in WO2011/152306 (PTD 1), a columnar member is erected on a main frame of a revolving unit. A beam member is coupled to an upper end of the columnar member and a frame member is fixed to the beam member. In order to attach a treatment device for treating an exhaust gas from an engine to the frame member, a bracket is provided.